Musuh Abadi
by Pirates Of The Moon
Summary: Berawal dari mereka yang bertemu di kedai ramen. Dan mereka berdua semakin sering bertemu. Mereka berdua saling penasaran dan berakhir saling menyukai. Tapi, mereka berdua tidak tahu, kalau mereka berasal dari tempat kerja yang berbeda dan kedua tempat kerja itu terkenal sebagai musuh abadi yang saling membenci. SN. BL. AU


Ada dua perusahaan terkenal di seluruh Jepang dan akan mencapai target untuk seluruh dunia. Yang satu adalah perusahaan yang terkenal dengan jeruknya dan yang satunya lagi adalah perusahaan yang terkenal dengan tomatnya. Kedua perusahaan itu adalah musuh abadi yang tidak akan pernah bersatu layaknya langit dan bumi.

Kedua perusahaan itu bersaing ketat dengan target adalah restoran, ibu-ibu, rumah makan dan yang lainnya. Slogan terkenal yang menggambarkan kedua perusahaan itu adalah 'musuh abadi yang tidak akan pernah bersatu'. Dan memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Baik perusahaan jeruk maupun perusahaan tomat, seluruh karyawannya akan saling membenci. Tidak akan pernah bersatu bahkan bertatapan matapun mereka tidak mau. Karena, di dalam diri mereka, sudah di tanamkan kebencian dan mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan bersatu. Keduanya saling membenci.

Ironisnya, letak kedua perusahaan itu bersebelahan.

.

.

.

**Musuh Abadi**

By _Pirates Of The Moon_

_._

Pairing : SasuNaru.  
Cast : Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha.  
Rated : T.  
Genre : Romance dan Drama.  
Warnings : Boy x Boy, OOC, miss typo(s), typo(s) dan banya lagi.  
Disclaimer : Naruto adalah karya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dan saya hanya mempunyai ide serta cerita ini.

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki menatap tidak percaya pada teman kerjanya yang mempunyai tato segitiga merah dipipinya. Naruto menghampiri pria itu, "Kiba? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir dan penasaran pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Pria bertato segitiga merah itu –Kiba–menggerutu kesal. Dia memegang lembam di sudut bibirnya, "melihat tampang dari perusahaan sebelah membuatku kesal. Terlebih ketika beberapa orang mereka menjelekkan perusahaan kita. Aku naik darah dan menghajar mereka. Sayangnya aku kalah. Satu lawan tiga."

Naruto menggeram kesal. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Dia memegang bahu Kiba dengan tatapan matanya yang berkilat marah. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri mereka? Biar aku yang membalaskan kekalahanmu, Kiba!"

"Mereka–"

"Kiba-_kun_!"

Suara dari seorang wanita menghentikan perkataannya. Kiba dan Naruto menoleh kepada wanita yang terlihat sangat panik seraya membawa kotak obat. Wanita itu berambut ungu kehitaman dan mempunyai mata putih. Naruto kira, pertama kali mereka bertemu, wanita itu buta, tapi nyatanya itu adalah keturunan dari keluarganya. Ia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, salah satu rekan kerja Naruto.

"Hinata-_chan_," Naruto menyapa Hinata dengan semangat. Hinata membalas dengan anggukan malu-malu dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Kiba.

"Kiba-_kun_, sudah berapa kali ku katakan jangan berkelahi jika tidak seimbang!" Hinata berkacak pinggang seraya menghela nafas kesal. Dia membuka kotak obatnya dan mulai merawat luka Kiba.

"Aw, sakit, Hinata, perlakukan aku dengan lembut," ada sedikit nada menggoda di sana dan itu di balas injakan keras di kaki kiri Kiba. Hinata menatap Kiba dengan pandangan marah tingkat tinggi. Kiba menghela nafas dan membiarkan Hinata merawatnya, "kau tahu, aku kira aku bisa menang dari mereka, aku tidak suka mendengar mereka menjelekkan perusahaan kita."

Hinata mengangguk paham, "ya, aku juga tidak suka kalau mereka menjelekkan perusahaan yang sangat kuhormati ini. Tapi, kau harus sadar, Kiba-_kun_, bagaimana pun tiga lawan satu sangat mustahil."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku saat salah satu dari mereka ada yang menjelekkanmu," lirih Kiba seraya menunduk.

Hinata terdiam. Perlahan, semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum tipis, "_arigatou_, Kiba-_kun_."

"Hinata," Kiba menatap Hinata lembut. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Hinata yang merawat wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku juga, Kiba-_kun_."

"Ahem! Aku sebaiknya pergi saja. Aku tidak mau menjadi nyamuk." Naruto menyengir. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Kiba dan Hinata yang menjadi salah tingkah dan wajah mereka memerah. Mereka malu karena mereka beromantisme di depan orang lain.

Naruto berjalan melenggang keluar kantornya. Dia menghela nafas. Nafsu untuk menghajar orang dari perusahaan sebelah menghilang seketika. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki _mood_ untuk berkelahi sekarang.

"Lihat, perusahaan sebelah sama sekali tidak sebagus perusahaan kita dan lihat siapa yang berdiri itu? Rambut kuningnya mencolok sekali, tidak sopan membiarkan orang sepertinya bekerja di tempat seperti itu." –sampai dia mendengar suara itu.

Naruto tersenyum menakutkan dan aura membunuh menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menatap kepada dua pria berambut hitam dengan gaya elit sedang menertawakannya. _Kalian_ _akan_ _menyesal_, batinnya.

.

Di sudut ujung di kedai ramen, ada seorang pria berambut kuning terang yang sangat menyolok perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pria itu memiliki tiga guratan di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan. Pakaiannya senada dengan warna jeruk. Wajahnya penuh dengan luka pukul dan lembam.

Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang menggerutu kesal. Masih lekat dengan jelas di memori Naruto bahwa ia kalah dalam perkelahian. Ia sama sekali tidak mengakui kekalahannya, karena musuhnya ada dua dan mereka berdua sangat licik. Memukul kepala Naruto dengan tongkat besi yang entah dari mana mereka dapatkan.

Padahal kalau mereka bertarung tidak seperti itu dan hanya mengandalkan pukulan atau tendangan, Naruto yakin seratus persen bahwa ia akan menang dengan mudahnya. "Ck, perusahaan tomat sialan," dia mengumpat pelan dan tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kau kemari lagi, Naruto?" suara dari seorang pria yang sudah berumur menyapa Naruto dengan di tangannya ada semangkuk ramen. Naruto tersenyum, "ya, karena aku sangat menyukai ramen buatanmu, _Ojii-san_."

Orang yang Naruto panggil _Ojii-san_ itu tersenyum lebar. Dia meletakkan ramen itu tepat di hadapan Naruto yang memandangnya dengan sangat lapar. "Kalau begitu selamat menikmati, Naruto."

Karena sudah terlalu sering ke sana, pemilik kedai ramen itu–_Ojii-san_–sudah hapal nama, tingkah laku dan apa saja tentang Naruto. Ia sudah banyak tahu tentang Naruto karena anak itu terlalu terbuka terhadap orang lain dan mudah di ajak untuk bergaul.

Naruto pun begitu. Ia sangat menyukai pemilik kedai itu, karena sering kali pria itu memberikannya ramen gratis dan mendengarkan keluh kesalnya tentang perusahaan sebelah yang sangat ia benci.

"_Itadakimasu_!" Naruto bergumam semangat. Rasa sakit akibat perkelahian hilang seketika saat ramen itu masuk ke mulut Naruto. Serasa ia akan terbang ke langit ke tujuh saat Naruto menelan ramen. Ia akan terbang tinggi dan melupakan seluruh sakit dan masalah yang ia alami seharian.

"Dia datang, ayo kita pergi." –sampai suara bisik orang yang duduk di sampingnya membuat Naruto kembali ke dunia sadarnya dan terjatuh dari langit ke tujuh.

"Ya, jangan sampai bertemu pandang dengannya. Mengerikan."

"Ayo pergi, dia terlalu menakutkan."

Naruto memandang sekitarnya pada orang-orang yang segera saja pergi meninggalkan kedai ramen saat seorang pria serba hitam berdiri tepat di ambang pintu.

Naruto memandang lama pria itu.

Rambutnya biru kehitaman dan tertarik ke atas membentuk _style_ tersendiri. Tapi, bagi Naruto itu terlihat seperti pantat ayam. Kulitnya pucat berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang punya kulit agak kecoklatan. Tatapan mata hitamnya tajam dan membunuh. Hidungnya mancung dan jauh lebih mancung daripada Naruto. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Indah dan menakutkan di saat yang bersamaan menatapnya.

Merasakan ada yang berbahaya, Naruto cepat-cepat menatap ramennya kembali dan mulai memakannya. Ada rasa membunuh yang mencekam dari aura pria itu. Dan Naruto akui dia mulai agak ketakutan.

_Siapa_ _dia?_ Naruto membatin dalam hati.

Dari seluruh orang yang ketakutan, pemilik kedai-lah yang paling santai dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya menyambut pria itu, "selamat datang, Sasuke."

_Sasuke_?

Pria yang di panggil Sasuke itu mengambi kursi di belakang Naruto. Pemilik kedai datang menghampirinya dengan mangkuk ramen ekstra besar. "Ini yang biasanya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan menatap Naruto yang berada di depannya. "Tak kusangka ada orang yang masih berani untuk tetap di sini."

_Deg_.

Seketika itu juga tubuh Naruto membeku saat mendengar kata-kata tajam itu. Ia tahu, kata-kata itu di tujukan untuknya. Dan bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri saat merasakan tatapan tajam dari orang yang berada di belakangnya.

Takut.

Naruto takut.

Tatapan intimidasi siap membunuhnya kapan saja. Naruto takut. Badannya sedikit bergetar. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa dia harus pergi? Padahal ramennya masih banyak. Dan ia ingin memakannya. Tapi, ia takut.

Naruto menelan ludah. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri pemilik kedai yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Naruto memberikan uang makannya dan berjalan keluar. Tidak berani sedikitpun untuk menoleh ke belakang.

_Sasuke_.

_Siapa_ _dia? Kenapa dia bisa semenakutkan itu?_

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Yosh! Sesuai janji akhirnya _publish_ juga cerita SasuNaru yang ber_chapter_ *lempar-lempar bunga*!  
Kependekan? Sengaja! *ditendang* kan baru pembuka aja. Bener-bener awal cerita dari segalanya. _Chapter_ depan bakalan panjang, kok.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan di _chapter_ kedua~ Tapi, jika _reviewnya_ sudah dua puluh atau lebih, saya bakal _update_ lebih cepat, kekekekekeke...


End file.
